Haircut
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Monica gets a hair cut and John has something to say about it. DRR fluff for the end of the week, one shot story.


Disclaimer: Just like all other fan fic writers I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ...

Authors note: Came up with this idea from my friend getting a haircut... other than that - REVIEW!

* * *

><p>John looked up briefly as he heard approaching footsteps and saw Monica for a second before his eyes flicked back down the folder in his hands.<p>

_Something about her is different. _He immediately thought and quickly looked back at her as she stood in the door way.

Monica saw the double look and smiled, "Hi," She said and continued on her way to her desk, all the while John watched her and tried to figure out what was different.

"Hi," He repeated her, and as she sat down and looked back over at her again and he noticed it; she flicked her fringe out of her eyes and grinned at him.

That was it. The fringe. _The _fringe that hadn't been there yesterday, "You got a haircut," he stated and her smile grew.

"Yes, yes I did John, thank you for noticing." She replied with a smile and pushed a stray part of said fringe out of her eyes again only to have it fall back again.

He watched her for a while as she worked and either flicked her hair out of her eyes or coiled it around her finger.

Some thing about that fringe bugged him, but he couldn't yet figure out what it was.

Was it the way that her hair now covered her eyes as she worked? No, that usually happened when she looked down at her desk anyway. Was it the way that her hair now created a physical barrier between him and her? No, there was always a 'barrier' that separated them, it was known as work. Was is the way that her hair hid her face from him? Partly, and that fact nagged at him every second he stared at her.

Monica had felt his eyes on her since she walked into the office and she finally gave in and looked up at him, "Can I help you with something?" She asked, once again flicking her hair out of her eye.

John looked a little like a deer in the headlights, "Uh…. No…" He answered awkwardly.

"Are you sure John? You have been staring at me since I walked into the office this morning, I swear you haven't blinked since you first saw me today!" She said, getting up and walking over to him as she spoke.

"I'm sure," He said, and then quickly averted his eyes to the folder he was holding.

"What's bugging you?" She asked and he looked up again.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Nothing?" She repeated in a disbelieving tone, "Something is bothering you- and don't try to deny it! I know when you're lying!"

"What are you? My mother?" He teased.

"No, I'm your partner and I am trained to know things like when someone- for example _my partner _is lying, so what's bugging you?" She asked, her head tilted slightly to the side to keep her new fringe out of her eyes.

John wasn't sure if he should answer or go on pretending that nothing was wrong, then the idea came to him.

He reached over and quickly flicked her fringe so that it wouldn't fall into her eyes but she quickly replaced to its original position, "There, that is what's bugging me." He said.

"My fringe?" She clarified and John nodded, making her laugh.

John tried again, reaching out quickly but Monica was faster and pulled back with a girly squeal of "No!" John smiled at what she had just done and stepped towards her and attempted to move her fringe again and she ducked his incoming hand and in an uncharacteristically high voice cried out, "Leave it!" as he followed her around her desk and trapped her with an arm around her waist and again reached to move the infernal fringe that blocked his view of her face, only to receive more girly squeals from his partner as she tried to hide from him and protect her fringe.

"It looks much better when I can see your face," He said, and Monica squirmed out of his arms and put the desk between her and John.

"I like it like this." She defended.

"I like being able to see my partner when I'm talking to her." John countered.

"'S my hair you know?"

"I do know, and I'm wondering if there is something in the bureau standards about this." He teased and tried to step around the table, but only to have Monica counter step him.

"Look whose mister goodie-to-shoes." She teased and John lunged at her over the desk, managing to flick the hair away from her face for a moment before she squealed uncharacteristically and moved it back again, "Don't make me lock you in here!" She teasingly warned.

"Don't make me pick the lock to get out." He countered and dived towards her again.

"No no no no!" Monica cried and turned away and grabbed his wrist only find that he reached over her with his other to swipe the fringe away, "Meanie." She said, moving it back again only to have John attack her again.

Then she came up with an idea and as he reached out to her, she attacked his sides with practiced fingers and tickled him with the desired effect that his hand immediately retreated to his side to fend off her hands. Her actions were not lost on him, he had noticed when she had grabbed his wrist, and when her hand attacked his body and it send sparks flying in the air, and he would have been lying if he'd said that he didn't enjoy it.

John defended her attacks by attacking her slim ribs which made her jump back and turn away from him again in an attempt to put the desk between them again. But John was faster and caught her with an arm around her he pulled her back again, giggling all the way, and flicked her hair away from her face, "Much better." He said and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Meanie." She said and tossing her head to the side to move the her hair back and making him grin as he cheekily flicked it back again even though she tried to turn away from him, "Eeee I hate you!" She squealed and he grinned even more.

"No you don't, you love me." He said and then she stopped and looked up at him, grinning as well and leaned up to kiss him.

"Indeed I do." She said.

"Agents!" Skinner suddenly yelled and the leapt apart, almost standing at attention, "What's going on here? This is a federal office not a bedroom!" He yelled, "Would someone care to explain to me why I come down here to give you your assignments and I find you two fooling around like teenagers!

"Sir," John started, "It's all her fault." He said and pointed to Monica who looked shocked, while John tried hard to contain his laughter.

"Agent Reyes, do you have something to say on the matter?" Skinner looked expectantly at her.

"Indeed I do. Firstly I would like to point out that what you saw was not my fault. Was happened was this; yesterday I got a haircut and Agent Doggett has found himself in a position where we have different opinions on my choices and Agent Doggett was trying to…" She stalled while she tried to think of a better phrase than 'he was trying to force me to change my hair style' or 'Sir he was just teasing me', "make his point about having a fringe." She concluded with a cheeky sideways glance at John.

"Agent Doggett what do you have to say for yourself on this matter?"

"Sir I would just like to say that while we have differing opinions on many things I just wanted Agent Reyes to see things from my perspective." He said and was still trying not to laugh.

"Agents you are adults and shall behave like adults, I don't want to be seeing you acting like teenagers in this office! What you do at home is none of my business as long at what is happening at home does not infringe on strict anti fraternization regulations." Skinner informed, "Now get back to work, and don't ever let me catch you doing something like that again or there will be disciplinary action I will be forced to put in place." He warned and walked out of the office, forgetting all about the assignments he was supposed to give them.

John burst out laughing and Monica just rolled her eyes theatrically and sat down again, only to have John's fingers invade her personal space, once more attempting to move her hair, "Did you not listen to a word Skinner just said to us?" She asked as he enveloped her and kissed her again.

"Nope, I was too busy trying not to laugh at what you were saying." He replied.

"Oh gee, thanks, and to think, that all this happened because I got a haircut." She said and he flicked her fringe again.

"Infernal thing…" He muttered.

"You love it," She teased.

"No, I love you, but this," He said and held her fringe in his fingers, "Just gets in my way, I wanna be able to see your face and your eyes, and I want to be able to kiss you when the assistant director isn't looking without getting a mouthful of hair!" He added and he watched as she tossed her head back and laughed.

"You love it cos it creates moment like these." She teased, and secretly, he knew she was right, but he would never admit that out loud and they both knew that.

* * *

><p>Well? Is it a long enough little shot of fluff? Cute? Weird? – A smiley face will suffice for a review! ;)<p> 


End file.
